zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Fire Phoenix
The Fire Phoenix (ファイアーフェニックス, Faiyā Fenikkusu) is a Phoenix-type of Zoid, a race of biomechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. It is also known as simply Phoenix (フェニックス, Fenikkusu). Overview The Fire Phoenix is a Blox Zoid manufactured and used by the Helic Republic. The project was initially intended to produce a straightforward Changing Armor System module to make the Liger Zero flight-capable, but cost concerns and the successful deployment of the Buster Eagle led to the production of the Fire Phoenix as a standalone Zoid that could also serve as a Blox-CAS, transforming the landbound Liger Zero into the land-and-air Liger Zero Phoenix. (Sheer competitiveness on the part of the Fire Phoenix team cannot be wholly discounted as a factor in this decision; the Fire Phoenix and Buster Eagle were developed by rival companies.) The Fire Phoenix by itself is fast, maneuverable, and reasonably well-armed, although its Charge Missile cannot reach its full potential without the additional power provided by its fusion partner. The separate Fire Phoenix also cannot make use of its dual Phoenix Rays, as they make up the structure of the Zoid's legs. Although primarily intended to use its Blox fusion abilities as part of the Liger Zero Phoenix, the Fire Phoenix is also compatible with many other Zoids, and can become part of merged Zoids such as the Gale Phoenix (with Evoflyer), Ptera Phoenix (with Dimetra Ptera), and Wing Wolf (with Konig Wolf). In addition, and unlike many other Blox Zoids, the Fire Phoenix can "donate" a significant portion of its parts to Liger Zero while still remaining functional by itself in a reduced-power "Gliding Mode." Battle Story Appearances The Fire Phoenix, initially fielded by the Helic Republic as the Phoenix, was part of the Republic invasion force from the Eastern Continent in ZAC 2107. In a notable action, Liger Zero Phoenixes invaded and occupied the Neo-Zenebas "Chimera Fortress City," destroying a large number of Imperial Chimera Blox Zoids stationed within. In ZAC 2109, Ray Gregg's Ray Force attempted to ambush and destroy the Energy Liger unit of Neo-Zenebas emperor Wolff Muroa in the ruins of Helic City. Their strategy involved infiltrating the Neo-Zenebas forces in Liger Zeroes bearing Imperial markings, sneaking Phoenixes into the city, and then combining the two in a surprise attack. Unfortunately for the Republican pilots, the Energy Ligers (Muroa's in particular) were too powerful, and the Ray Force Liger Zero Phoenixes suffered heavy casualties. Media Appearances Anime Fuzors The Fire Phoenix made its debut in episode 3. It began as a wild Zoid posing a threat to the Savage Hammer team. Its speed causes sonic booms that could blow away the Buster Fury. After RD and the Liger Zero save it from being destroyed, it then accepts the Liger Zero as a fusion partner, the role in which it spends most of its time. The Fire Phoenix breaks apart into armor that attaches onto the Liger Zero and gives it flight capabilities. The armor of the Fire Phoenix is strong, but inconsistent; in the early episodes, the Fire Phoenix takes significant visible damage to its wing, but in episode 11, a blade strike from a Blade Liger equipped with high-voltage laser blades does virtually no damage and in fact destroys the blade. Fire Phoenix was seemingly killed by Blake's Gairyuki in episode 14 but Fire Phoenix tells RD that it will be reborn someday as a promise. As in episode 16, it was revived as the girl Venus. 3 fire phoenix.jpg|Fire Phoenix Video Games The Fire Phoenix appears with the Liger Zero in the Nintendo DS Zoids: Saga III game. It also appeared as part of the Liger Zero Phoenix in Zoids VS II and Zoids VS III. Fire Phoenix.png|Fire Phoenix Trading Cards The Fire Phoenix was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. The Liger Zero Phoenix was also featured in Zoids Scramble, as well as the Zoids Card Colosseum set. Models Z-Builders The first release of the Fire Phoenix is the only one to have been released separately from Liger Zero. It is made of bright salmon red, yellow-orange, and light grey plastic and includes six Blox, two of which are silver "Cores" and the other four of which are grey "sky" Blox. Its Blox, like most Z-Builders Blox, have red innards, and the pilot included is a blue Imperial-style instead of grey. It can be built alone or it can be used to turn a Liger Zero (not included) into Liger Zero Phoenix, using all of the parts, including some not incorporated into Fire Phoenix itself. The kit retailed for the price of $14.99. Zoids (1999) The first release of the kit in Japan was called simply Phoenix, a component of the "Ligerzero Phoenix" model in the Zoids (1999) line. It is made of blue and grey plastic, and its Blox have blue Republic innards. The Zoid also includes a standard grey Republic pilot. The set also included a Liger Zero with light blue armor that matched the Phoenix. Fuzors Fire Phoenix was again released with a Liger Zero in Fuzors. The Zoid was dark red, translucent yellow, and silver, and the included pilot was a rubbery figure of RD rather than the standard style. Trivia *Fire Phoenix never received its own designation in Japan, because it was only sold as part of the RZ-071 and FZ-001 Liger Zero Phoenix kits. In Z-Builders, the box identified it as BZ-108 while the kit's stickers identified it as RZ-101, which is not a Blox designation. It is possible the RZ-101 designation is intended to be the Hasbro designation of the Liger Zero Phoenix. *Fire Phoenix is only Zoid that has a human form as reincarnation. **This may because when Fire Phoenix was killed, it will soon reborn reference as a myth. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:NAR Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Z-Builders Category:NJR Category:Flying Zoids